The Worst Teen Titans Fanfic Ever
by Serenyty
Summary: Makes fun of bad fanfiction points, all in one special! It's funny. If you like RobinRaven and BeastboyTerra, this isn't for you.
1. Meet Superstrongamazingboy!

The Worst Teen Titans Fanfic Ever!

Note: This is a parody of some of the fanfics I have read. It bashes the Robin/Raven relationship, the BB/Terra relationship, and all of the plot points that I don't like. If something that you like is in here, please don't take it the wrong way. I'm just having fun!

Dedicated to Cherryfire, who also bashes these relationships.

The Teen Titans were sitting around in Titans Tower. After doing nothing for the past 6 months, they were getting delirious. Suddenly, Robin got on his knee in front of Raven. "Raven, I love you," he said romantically. "We are perfect for each other, we have so much in common."

"and what is that? BOOYAH!!!" Cyborg said in his little corner.

"Um." Robin said, thinking very hard. "Well, our names start with 'R' and they are both bird names."

"That convinced me," Raven said excitedly, even though her emotions were destroying everything, "Robin, I love you." She started to kiss him, and they were making out in front of everyone.

Beastboy then asked, "Um... Star, doesn't this upset you? I mean, you love Robin, don't you?"

Starfire got up and said, "No, I love Cyborg!" She kissed him passionately. Cyborg went up for air and said, "Finally! All these fanfic authors hate me!"

Beastboy then said, half angrily and half jokingly, "Hey!!! I'm the only one who's not in a couple here!"

Robin then detached himself from Raven's face, and said "Go ask out Terra," and then reattached himself.

Beastboy went to the cave where Terra was. He saw her in the rock, and also saw the plaque. Angrily, he ran back to Titan's Tower. "Hey!!!" he said, "She's still petrified!!!"

Robin then stopped kissing again, and said, "Not my **bleep **problem." He kept kissing Raven. Suddenly, a young boy amazingly their same age ran in. "Hi!!!" He shouted to everyone, "I'm Jacobus, also known as Superstrongamazingboy! Can I be a Teen Titan?"

Everyone then said, "of course!" Raven and Starfire pulled away from their boyfriends and walked up to him. "I LOVE YOU!!!" They both shouted, and each kissed him. Another person came into the room. It was SLADE!!!

"I thought you were supposed to be dead!" Beastboy said, confused.

"I was," Slade said, "But somehow I was revived, even though nothing was left of me."

"I'll take care of you!!!" Superstrongamazingboy shouted. He snapped his fingers, and fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

Everything was fine here.

The End!!!


	2. POKER!

The Worst Teen Titans Fanfic Ever: PART 2!

I'm back! Yes, it's the psycho, Serenyty here to bash more of your favorite fanfic ideas. :) More of your favorite Robin/Raven bashing, as well as some more self insertion bashing. New is Crossover bashing as well as other stuff. Enjoy!

Reviews:

Vicepresidentofeverything: Second the motion of what? It must be good. Thank you!

Mariana85: Glad you thought so. Thanks!

i read this: Why would Robin and Raven be together? thanks!

Daydreamer214: Thank you! Terra bugs me so much. Why trust a guy who trys to kill you and your friends? honestly.

AlienPrincess712: Thank you! You're right, this is very true.

Blonde Shadowcat: Well, this bashes it, by showing the pointlessness of it all. but thank you for your review.

True-geek99: I've been in the mood for it lately too. There you have it, the true meaning of this fanfic. Bashing pointless things into the ground.

quite-a-shame: Thank you! People love my fanfics! YAY!

Cherryfire: Thank you Cherry! I'm just making fun of stuff! I'm happy I have time, because we don't have 50 billion things to do in history. Hope you had fun over your break!

sarasparrow1: Thank you! People tell me it's hilarious! I might write this for other things, like Inuyasha! But I'll keep writing it for Teen Titans, always.

dancingirl3: Thank you!

Pun-3x: Too many fanfics take forever to read. I try to keep my chapters short for this reason.

L.O.D: Why do people hate Cyborg! He's cool! He's not my favorite Titan, but he IS better than Terra, and others! I hate fanfics swamped with made-up characters! They're so darn confusing!

Chapter 2: More insane goodness.

Superstrongamazingboy was flexing his muscles at titan's tower. After beating Slade (again), he was made an "official" titan, and magically made titan leader. "I'm too busy making out with Raven, who I now completely love and we're getting married tommorow." Robin said, to explain it.

Cyborg then rose from his little corner where he sat, after being dumped by Starfire to go out with Superstrongamazingboy. "BOOYAH! BOOYAH! YOU JUST STARTED DATING!"

Robin deattached himself from Raven's face, and said, "Yes, but our name's are so similar, that a wedding will work out.

Beast Boy was trying to figure stuff out, "But dude, we're still Teens. If we weren't, the series would be called, 'Titans'!"

Raven then shouted, "SHUT UP BEAST BOY!" and destroyed most of the tower. "Umm... sorry."

Superstrongamazingboy looked up from flexing his muscles, "That's OK," he said, trying to look macho, "We can stay at my hotel that I now magically own."

Everyone cheered. "Wow!" Starfire said with hearts in her eyes, "you are, as they say, very popular, Superstrongamazingboy!"

Suddenly, a magical cloud appeared and characters from other animes appeared.

"Who are you?" Robin asked?

Kagome(from Inuyasha)said, "I'm Kagome, the boy with the dog ears is Inuyasha, the boy muttering about pokemon is Ash, and the girl pounding in his head is Misty."

Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, how the **beep** did we get here?" Everyone shouted, "SIT!" and Inuyasha was pounded into the ground. Apparently, everyone had Kagome's powers.

Everyone started to play random games of poker.

DON'T FLAME! I'M JUST HAVING FUN!


End file.
